moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Allied Nations
United States European Alliance Pacific Front |tactics = * Fast and highly mobile units * Air/naval superiority * Advanced technology |arsenal = Allied Arsenal |leader = Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces |capital = London |notes = }} The Allied Nations (more commonly known as the Allies or Allied Forces) are a military and political alliance between several European, North American, and Asian nations. The Allies have a long tradition of utilizing fast and efficient units coupled with advanced technology and aerial support to counter the Soviets' preference towards heavy armor and assault tactics. The fact that Allied units were able to outnumber and outmaneuver Soviet tanks proved to be a major decisive factor in ensuring Allied victory during the war. The Allies is one of the two most recognized factions (the other being the Soviets) found in every game of the Red Alert series. In Mental Omega, the Allied faction has three subfactions and received additions of new units, structures, and support powers as well as modifications to existing ones. History Second Great War The Allied Nations were founded in 1946 and were originally an alliance between Great Britain, Germany, France, Greece, Spain and some other European countries, and acted as the main faction fighting against the Soviet Union during the Second Great War. After the war's end, which culminated in victory for the Allies, the organization went on to include other countries from around the world, such as the United States of America, Canada, Korea and Japan. Third Great War By the time of the Third Great War, the Allied Nations were composed of three different sub-factions: the United States of America, the European Alliance and the Pacific Front, and all three factions once again waged war against a newly reformed Soviet Union when the latter launched a massive invasion against mainland USA. Despite several successful resistance operations, the Soviet Union still used the MIDAS nuclear threat and Psychic Beacons to conquer the United States, forcing the Americans to withdraw to Europe and retaliating against the Soviet nuclear facilities. Then the European Alliance lost most of its territories and research facilities under the strong offensive of the Soviet Union, but they successfully contacted the Japanese Pacific Front remnant and transferred the Kanegawa Industries scientists to Europe through Chronoshift to discuss the Paradox Project together with the SteinsTech. As another MIDAS exploded in the Black Forest, all the Allies had to choose to retreat to the UK, but they won the battle to defend Britain. Mental Omega War It was not until two years later that the Allied Forces were forced to leave the UK by the Psychic Amplifier built in Rome by new Epsilon Army and launched a number of operations in Europe. However, Yuri seized the opportunity to attack the London Fortress and force the Allies to let their ultimate weapon, the Paradox Engine take off in advance. The Allied forces used the Paradox Engine to heavily strike the Epsilon Army in Africa, and also saved the Allied remnants trapped in the Caribbean and neutralized several threats to the ultimate weapon. Just as the Allied forces fought in South Africa, their Supercharged Paradox Battery was attacked by Epsilon, forcing them to speed up to the location gained through the Cape Town communication site: Antarctica. Several Epsilon Headquarters bases in Antarctica were destroyed by the Paradox Engine's Time Freeze capability, and now the Allies are divided into multiple troops to continue battle on Antarctic continent. Technology level Until the formation of the Epsilon Army, and later, the Foehn Revolt, the Allied Nations were unquestionably the most technologically advanced faction. Allied military doctrine attempted to close the gap between them and the Soviet forces through aerial, naval, and technological superiority. The Allies' level of scientific sophistication was possible due to the efforts of the SteinsTech research group led by Siegfried, and Japan's Kanegawa Industries. * Chrono technology: The trademark technology of the Allies. Controlling the flow of time has opened up various applications for the Allied forces, from undoing damage, teleporting armor battalions instantaneously, and even erasing enemies for good. Even more intimidating is their offensive capabilities, which involve locking enemies in time altogether. * Laser weaponry: The Americans excel in utilizing lasers to further their doctrine of quick and precise elimination. Their heaviest vehicles and their commando all have laser weapons at their disposal. Their Mercury satellite network proves that it is impossible to hide from the might of the United States. * Prism weaponry: Weaponized, focused light energy that vaporizes advancing soldiers and vehicles that rivals the Tesla weaponry of the Soviets. The European Alliance takes this technology a step ahead through adding a "prism tech on wheels" in their arsenal. * Weather control: European scientists at SteinsTech developed a means of manipulating the weather, allowing their Thor Gunships to call down bolts of lightning to smite their foes. Weather manipulation seem to have come to its pinnacle when the Weather Controller, the Allies' superweapon, was completed. This device creates a destructive thunderstorm at the target location. * Mirage technology: Mirage technology from SteinsTech creates a false image to conceal Allied units. Essentially, armoured forces can turn into trees. * Adaptation systems: The Stryker IFV, Archon AMC, and Tsurugi powersuits use a complex adaptation system that allows pilots to interface their weapons and reequip IFVs with new weaponry. This allows the different subfactions of the Allied Forces to mimic units that they otherwise would not normally have, e.g., a Siege Cadre in a Stryker acts as a pseudo-prism tank. * Force Shielding: Exclusively used by the European Alliance, the Force Shield generates a barrier that nullifies any damage to buildings affected by it. Several Shield Commands were seen in London, generating force shields onto nearby buildings. * Cryo weaponry: '''Extensively employed by the Pacific Front, thermal inversion technology induces freezing temperatures onto enemy units. Victims of a cryogenic beam are slowed to a halt until they become brittle and break apart. * '''Drones: Although the use of robotics is relatively common between the four major factions, the Pacific Front, in particular, specialises in the use of disposable support drones. To access the most advanced features of their arsenal, Robot-Ops Centers serve as deployment facilities for their Zephyrobots and deadly Hunter-Seekers. * Orbital satellites: Spy satellites support Allied forces by providing valuable intel on enemy movement and base camps. The Americans have developed the Mercury Satellite network equipped with powerful laser cannons for precision strikes. * Advanced aeronautics: The Allies arguably field the best jets in their respective conflicts; their airstrikes cannot be outrun, and not even structures are excluded from their list of targets. * Communications disruption: The Allied Forces use gap generators to block out their bases from enemy radar. This allows them to conceal their movements and carry out covert attacks without the enemy knowing. Furthermore, to further their air superiority, the Allies have developed the Black Widow, a stealth plane which disrupts enemy communications to provide cover for their jets. Subfactions United States of America Possessing superior laser technology, the United States can deliver precision attacks to their enemies through the devastating Mercury satellite, long-ranged Athena Cannons, and anti-air Aeroblazes, allowing them to easily neutralize threats from afar. American ground forces do not lack in firepower as well, as their elite Riot Troopers, fast Bulldog Tanks and vaunted Abrams Tanks, supported by rapid assault Warhawks and Stormchilds, as well as the Allies' best field operative, Special Agent Tanya Adams, make them a powerful military force be it on the ground or in the skies. European Alliance With superior technology compared to their American and Pacific compatriots provided by the research firm SteinsTech, the European Alliance extensively use mirage, chrono, prism and weather control technologies in the battlefield, showing the technological prowess of the European coalition. The scientist-cum-field operative Siegfried leads the charge on his experimental Zeitgeist ''craft. The Alliance also heavily relies on defensive and combat support technology in order to hold their ground against the relentless onslaught of Soviet and Epsilon forces. Pacific Front Hailing from the Far East, the '''Pacific Front' extensively use cryo technologies via its fearsome Black Eagle fighter jets, Blizzard Tanks, Hailstorms, Skyray Cannons and Hunter-Seeker drones, which are far more effective than conventional weaponry in debilitating and destroying enemy forces. To protect the isolated, spread out Pacific islands, the Pacific Front also make use of several unusual additions to their ground forces, such as Kappa Tanks, Zephyr artillery units supported by drone beacons, heavily armored Battle Tortoises and their airborne hero, Norio. zh:同盟国联军 Category:Factions